forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
August 16, 2019 Terrorist Attacks
The August 16, 2019 Terrorist Attacks were a series of terrorist attacks that took place on the same date, August 16, 2019. The attacks were, contrary to initial belief, a series of Unity Army Attacks on Muslims that took place five weeks after the Gas Attacks of 2019. The attacks specifically targeted Saudi Arabia and the surrounding countries-except Israel. The area around the Rub Al Khali (Empty Quarter) was claimed by the Unity Army to create an air force base. From there, the Unity Army worked with the victimized European countries to launch a retaliation strike against the Muslims, as well as capture one of General Ahmed Barak's men, Captain Muhammad "Fazekas" Ben-Sa'id, who is hiding out in the Middle East and protected by Vladimir Makarov's men. Cities targeted The cities targeted by the terrorist attacks were as follows: *Tabuk City, capital of Tabuk Province *Jiddah *Mecca *Riyadh, Saudi Arabia's capital. Course of events }Five weeks after the Gas Attacks of 2019, the victimized European nations worked with the United States in order to launch a retaliatory strike against the Muslims, who supplied the Russians with the gas. The targeted countries consisted of Britain, France, Belgium, Switzerland, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Romania, Poland, Armenia, Serbia and Bulgaria. Together with the US Unity Army, the Israeli Armed Forces, and the Israeli Air Force, the armed forces of the European nations attacked the countries of Saudi Arabia and Jordan. Unity Army soldier Yuri Danilova was paired up with Soap MacTavish, Ellen Roxton, John Price, Alex "Sandman" Miller, and William Wallcroft, who were stationed in Jeddah. They launched a series of attacks that were as follows: *To start out their menacing attack, Yuri is ordered to blow up a Jeddah city bus. The mission is sucessful and everyone on board is killed. *Yuri uses a modified Mercedes Benz M-Class to bomb a grocery store; five hundred dead and fifty injured. *Soap uses a Predator Missile to destroy an Air Saudi Arabia Boeing 747. *Sandman uses a mortar to blow up a convoy of Saudi Arabian Army M2A2 Bradleys. *John Price uses a pack of attack dogs with timed C4 strapped on them to blow up a supermarket. *Yuri shoots down a Royal Saudi Air Force F-15 Eagle with a Stinger missile. *Yuri shoots down a RSAF F3 Tornado with a Predator Missile *Yuri bombs a mall by rigging the merchandise with C4; the C4 exploded upon contact with any shoppers. *Soap and Yuri drive an F16 Fighting Falcon into a Mosque. *Soap destroys a Royal Saudi Air Force AH-64 Apache with a Predator Missile. *A Panavia Tornado ADV is shot down by Yuri with a Stinger Missile. *A mall is destroyed by mortars. *Yuri uses attack dogs strapped with timed C4 to kill two policemen. *Yuri blows up a mall with a Predator missile. *John Price drives an Ural 4320 rigged with C4 into a building. *Yuri rigs a hotel with C4 and detonates them once a car parks in the parking lot. *Soap and Price work together and blow up a hotel with a mortar. *Yuri works with Sandman and Wallcroft to blow up a van. *Yuri rigs a subway train with C4 and blows the whole thing up, killing everyone on board. *Yuri sends two Boeing 747s crashing into two individual mosques. *Yuri destroys the FAU Football Stadium with mortars. *Yuri works with Israeli Army personnel to blow down a mosque. *Yuri hides a German Shepherd dog rigged with C4 in order to blow up a gasoline tanker *Yuri uses a camel with C4 attached to blow up a grocery store. *Soap MacTavish uses C4 strapped on a camel to blow up a pet store. *John Price uses several hyenas strapped with timed C4 attack a civilian associate of Makarov, only to have it blow up before attacking (it was supposed to blow up while attacking, but the explosion before the attack killed his intended victims anyway). *Ellen uses a hyena strapped with C4 to blow up a prison camp's security room before infiltrating the camp in order to rescue her sister. *Price uses a hyena timed with C4 to blow up a house's basement. *Soap uses a camel strapped with timed C4 to blow up a prison camp's basement. *Soap hides two hyenas strapped with timed C4 and a bound civilian prisoner strapped with timed C4 in a cargo plane and it explodes. *Soap and Yuri blow up a mosque with two hyenas with timed C4 and a donkey strapped with dynamite. *Soap kills an entire family by tying the kids up, strapping them with C4 and blowing all of them up when the parents enter the house. *Yuri kidnaps two college student and imprisons them inside a butcher shop, where he threatens the two with a hyena strapped with C4 (he blows up one when she doesn't cooperate. The other one is left to die inside the butcher shop). *Yuri burns a house down with an M2 flamethrower. *Yuri hides a dog strapped with C4 inside a car and blows the vehicle up. *Yuri feeds two girls, five boys and seven men and women to a pit of hyenas (actually a cistern filled with C4-timed hyenas). *Soap uses a flamethrower to burn a bound prisoner to death. *Soap and Yuri torture an entire family with iron maidens. *Soap and Yuri torture a 20-year old teenage boy with an iron maiden. *Soap tortures two actresses with an iron maiden. *John Price uses the strappado to torture five girls and four boys. Later, Yuri and his buddies were transferred from Jeddah to Mecca, where they could really do some serious damage with their menacing tactics. The Israelis help them build new weapons to destroy sacred and famous sights around the city. Furthermore, the American Delta Force and US Marine Corps help them out by using aircraft and long-range missiles to blow down houses. These later attacks were as follows: *Yuri collaborates with the Delta Force and blows up the Braj Al Bait Towers by rigging them with C4. *Yuri, Wallcroft, Sandman, Soap, Price, and US Marines bomb the Ajyad Hospital. *The Masjid al-Aram, along with the Kabba, is destroyed when Yuri rigs the Kabba with C4 and detonates it while people pray in front of it; thousands dead and thousands more injured (this one causes the biggest outcry in history). *Yuri uses an Mi-24 Hind to slaughter thousands of pilgrims headed for the Kabba (unaware that's it's already destroyed). *Yuri and Sandman work with Price to blow up pilgrims on the Haji. *Yuri slaughters the pilgrims performing the Tawaf. *Yuri uses a M.O.A.B (mother of all bombs) to black out Mecca and then uses a Predator Missile to blown down a museum. *Yuri tries to kill Pilgrims during a Stoning of the Devil (he ended up being stoned when the Muslims saw him as a jamrah). *Yuri nukes Mecca. After the last Mecca op, as explained above, Yuri leaves Mecca and moves to Riyadh, where he nukes that city too. He later reaches Dubai, United Arab Emirates. At the same time, the SAS commandos and Delta Force commandos inform Yuri's assault team about a lead on Captain Ben-Sa'id. They find out he's hiding in the Burj Al-Arab Hotel and Yuri teams up with Sandman and his guys in a vicious gunfight to break into the hotel while wearing E.O.D. armor. Eventually, they find out about Ben-Sa'id's background: he's the father of two kids, both college students. As for the Captain himself, he heard about the assassination attempt and is now on the run. At the same time, a suicidal airplane smashes into the hotel and nearly burns everyone's suits after escaping what could've been a nasty end for everyone by running into an elevator. Another airplane hits the elevator and the suits burst a second time. This time, the armor's shredded and everyone ditches their suits and narrowly escape before the elevator collapses! Yuri gets to Captain Ben-Sa'id, but he gets into his helicopter first. On the bright side, Price is able to destroy the chopper by throwing molotov cocktails at it and cooking the rotors. After the chopper crashes, Captain Ben-Sa'id engages in a fistfight with Price before being shot to death...by one of his own kids! The child, 17-year old Ahmed, admits that Ben-Sa'id "hates me too." After Price inquires why, he says, "I'm a believer and so is my sister." Yuri then terrorizes Jordan, where he commits the following attrocities: *Massacre in a school *Shootdown of a Boeing 747 *Shootdown of an F16 Fighting Falcon of the Royal Jordan Air Force *Hijacking of an Illyushin Il-76 *Shootdown of an Antonov An-32 *Bombing of a city bus *Bombing of a subway train *Bombing of a helicopter *Use of a hyena to blow up some houses. *Use of a donkey strapped with timed C4 *Hides prisoners in a cargo plane, strapped with C4; the prisoners explode and destroy the plane. *Hides a cow strapped with C4 on a cargo ship and it blows up Aftermath In the end, some fifty million Muslims are dead and fifty thousand more are wounded. In the aftermath of the attack, the Saudi government called for everyone's-particulary Yuri Danilova's-blood. As a result of the outcry, the Muslims vow to destroy "Allah's enemies" and plot an invasion of the United States. However, they cannot, as the US troops have destroyed all military land, sea and air transportation. Trivia *This op is a reference to the October 6, 2016 Terrorist Attacks in Modern Warfare 3. *It's unknown how Yuri is able to use a M.O.A.B., as he usually depises using such weapons; it could be because Price made him change his mind about MOABs. *Yuri seems to delight in killing Muslims, as he laughs hysterically as if he has a sugar rush every time he does. *Yuri always drinks Monster Energy whenever he's blowing things up because the sugar "keeps me fired up." *Yuri despises killing children, but not when he has a sugar rush. *Soap tends to screw up operations sometimes, as he once tried to bomb a supermarket, but forgot to arm the bomb and the place never exploded. *Price tends to screw up too, as Price accidentally puts a piece of gum on the seat of a bus when he really wanted to put a claymore on the seat. *Yuri and Sandman all like to drink Monster Energy, as it keeps them energized. *When Yuri nukes Riyadh, he doesn't laugh; instead, he stares at the nuke going off with a deadpan expression. Gallery Riyadh, Saudi Arabia's capital.jpg Mecca at night.jpg Jeddah .jpg